


起床氣

by cheryllui8299



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheryllui8299/pseuds/cheryllui8299
Summary: 「早安啊，汐恩。」「早安，寶貝。」
Relationships: Ohira Shosei/Tsurubo Shion
Kudos: 12





	起床氣

**Author's Note:**

> #鶴平  
> #笨蛋小情侶日常  
> #作者本人都被膩到不行（。）

硬要說的話，其實鶴房汐恩有起床氣。

剛成年不久的大男孩，在睡不飽時難免有些小情緒，板著一張臉的情況下，自然散發著生人勿近的氣息。

鶴房也知道自己早上迷迷糊糊時脾氣不太好，所以盡量讓自己是清醒時才走出房門。

尤其是開始和大平同住一個宿舍後就更小心了。

不過通常大平是沒有這個機會看到起床氣的鶴房的，畢竟身為一個起床困難戶，每次都要鶴房已經穿扮整齊、把他從被窩裡挖起來時，才願意起床。

但今天的大平難得起了個一大早，趴在被窩裡撐著頭、看著身旁還在熟睡的鶴房。

陽光從窗簾縫探了出來，灑在鶴房蹭的亂七八糟的髮間，像是兩隻毛絨絨的小熊耳朵，可愛的樣子讓大平想拿手機拍下這一幕，但又捨不得將目光移開。

睡著的鶴房看起來年紀更小了，長長的睫毛隨著呼吸顫動著，祥生忍不住伸手去碰。

癢癢的。

唉呀！我在做什麼呀！

明明什麼親熱的動作都做過了，卻還是被自己的舉動膩到不行的大平在床上打了個滾，用手蓋住臉嘗試讓自己清醒。

三、二、一⋯⋯該起床了！

放輕動作進了浴室，將自己弄整齊後出來已經是20分鐘後的事了，鶴房還是在熟睡，只是從自己的枕頭上翻到了隔壁大平的，還將床邊的布丁狗抓來抱在懷裡。

看著被擠壓蹂躪到不行的布丁狗，只能狠心忽略他像在求救的神情，因為難得在休息的日子早起，大平決定要來整理已經分不出是誰的衣服的衣櫃。

但打開第一件衣服大平就遇到難題了。

雖然他們有些微的體型差距，但男孩子衣服都穿的寬鬆，實在從尺寸很難辨認，又是這種全黑的款式⋯⋯

他放棄了，只能先摺好放到一旁。

抽下一件時沒注意到身旁的背包，不小心撞了一下，背包倒在地上時發出了不小的聲響。

身後傳來動靜，大平將背包放好後連忙回頭確認，鶴房顯然被吵醒了，已經坐起身來。

「汐恩對不起，吵到你了。」

鶴房沒有理他，甚至目光不是放在他身上。

「⋯⋯汐恩？」

大平放下衣服，往床邊靠了過去。

室內光線有點暗，靠近了後才發現鶴房沉著一張臉，不說話，就盯著前方看，眼神透露著睏意及不耐煩。

這才想起鶴房說過自己有起床氣這件事情，從沒看過小男友的這種狀態，大平有些新奇。

他悄悄的坐到了床邊，拿指尖碰了碰他放在棉被上的手背。

沒有反應。

他大膽了一些，沿著鶴房裸露的手臂一路往上，經過了他睡得熱燙燙的脖頸，來到了頰旁。

鶴房眨了幾下眼睛，看起來還是沒清醒，於是大平調皮的趁機戳了幾下他還印著睡痕的臉頰。

大平發現了鶴房所謂的起床氣，其實迷糊茫然的成分更高，現在更像一個任他擺佈的大玩偶。

他心裡覺得這樣的鶴房可愛的不行，平常的小男友哪有這麼乖巧聽話，明明自己才是年紀小的，卻總是把大平當作弟弟一樣在管。

誰是哥哥的幼稚較勁，是他們永遠的爭論不膩的話題。

於是大平更加大膽了些，慢慢的靠過去，雙手搭在他的膝上，自下而上的看著，發現鶴房的垂眸看了他一眼後，忍著笑意在小男友日漸清瘦的下顎線上吻了一下。

愛睏的小熊終於清醒，把任性妄為的騷擾犯抱到了自己的身上，將人困在自己懷裡不讓他在為非作歹。

大平跨坐在鶴房身上，捧著他的臉，先是在亂糟糟的頭頂留下一個吻、在眼皮蜻蜓點水後，與鶴房四目相接的磨蹭了鼻尖。

此時在鶴房眼中不見睏意，只有甜蜜的笑意。

「早安啊，汐恩。」

「早安，寶貝。」

大平如願以償的得到了清晨的第一個吻。

**Author's Note:**

> 極限速打，60分鐘完成。  
> 錯字、文意不通請見諒QAQ  
> 本來在趕別的稿的，但情人節這種重大的日子，怎麼可以不讓我的本命CP歪膩一下！！！  
> 祝福所有看到此篇的你，CP今天發糧、明天上床！


End file.
